


Prompt: Are you fucking insane?!

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Burglary, Domestic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, background silvermadi, iconic old throuple tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “Ah yes, graveside kissing, how romantic,” Silver mutters, pulling on his coat to follow Thomas outside.





	Prompt: Are you fucking insane?!

“I didn’t mean to,” Thomas says the moment Flint and Silver come running into the kitchen.

“That’s supposed to be  _my_  line,” Silver says, staring down at the man on the floor of their kitchen. “Did you really kill him?”

“He had a knife!” Thomas says, throwing up his hands. “What else was I supposed to do when I wake up in the middle of the night to take a piss and find a man in our house with a knife?!” 

“Come get me,” Silver says, nudging the man with his crutch. “Oh look, now that’s going to stain the floor. I would have done a cleaner job.”

“Excuse me, are you saying that if you’d come across a strange person in the house you’d kill him neatly? I doubt that, especially if Madi had been home! You would have shot him.”

Silver goes to reply but Flint holds up a hand and they both go quiet, watching as he crouches down to look the man over. Pokes at his belt and grabs his hair to lift up his head to look at his face. Thomas makes a disgusted noise at the mess and Silver whistles.

“What did you hit him with?” he asks, leaning over to look. “His whole eye is gone!”

“That ugly cat statue you brought back from your last trip,” Thomas says.

“I thought you liked that statue,” Silver says, looking affronted.

“I do, it’s just ugly,” Thomas says.

“This man didn’t come here alone,” Flint says suddenly, looking up at them. “He’d be better armed if he had.”

“Well, what does that mean?” Thomas asks. “Should I go outside and look?”

“ **Are you fucking insane?**!” Silver hisses. “And do what? Get shot this time instead of being lucky?”

“Oh, were you worried about me?” Thomas says, leaning down to look Silver in the eye.

“Of course I was you stupid bastard,” Silver huffs, scowling. “Last time you went and got in trouble, it took us two days to straighten out the paperwork.”

“If you two wouldn’t mind,” Flint says, going over to the wall to take down a hatchet and a pistol. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“At least take John with you,” Thomas says. “It’s dark out there.”

Flint just shakes his head and slips his boots on, going outside. A moment later there’s a shriek and then a single shot.

“You’d think people would stop trying to break in after a while,” Thomas says, going over to get a towel from the shelf. “There’s nothing here. Except the three of us I suppose.”  
  
“Well, that should be enough to frighten away most,” Silver muses.

“I shouldn’t think so,” Thomas says. “Two strapping men and a refined widower. The ladies do like to come by and ogle.”

“Well it’s not the ladies breaking into the house now is it?” Silver says as Thomas spreads the towel onto the floor before rolling the man into it. “Or putting our husband into a mood.”

“He’s always in a mood,” Thomas says, pulling the body towards the back door. “Come on, let’s go see if we can put him in a better one.”

“Ah yes, graveside kissing, how romantic,” Silver mutters, pulling on his coat to follow Thomas outside.

“You kissed me next to a grave once,” Thomas quips, waving when he sees Flint sitting on the garden wall, waiting for them.

“I kissed you next to the hole we dug to put the cache in,” Silver says. “That’s different.”

“Same sentiment,” Thomas says. “You can give me one now if you’d like. Before you start talking about responsibility.”

“Fuck you.”

“Or that too. I’m not picky.”


End file.
